The Seerer I am ADOPTED
by Jappa
Summary: ADOPTED BY KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun - Adopted story called: The Travelling Girl
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARIE:

Kagome has been having these dreams. She thinks nothing of them until they start coming true. What happens when her Brother Shippo gets threatened and a gene she nevere knew she had unleashes. And who are the silver haired brothers that pop up in a dream everynow and then? And why is an old lady calling her a Seerer? What is a seerer?

This is the InuYasha Kagome version of 'The Seerer' Kinda same storie line

Kagome POV

"_DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" I screamed. All of a sudden light surrounded me and all I could feel was pain. 'I'm gonna die.' I thought 'I'm gonna die, I love you Shippo.' I said before blacking out._

I sat up suddenly, breathing heavily, cover in sweat. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I saw the familiar features of my bedroom, the cupboard doors, the dresser, my shelf of books. I started to calm down, wiping the sweat off my forehead I thought about the dream I just had. I've been having similar dreams like this, the one I had a few weeks back was the worst.

_FLASHBACK_

"_MUM, DAD, SHIPPO! GETUP! THERE IS A FIRE." _

_Remembering what Mum and Dad told me in case of a fire, I ran to Shippo's room, grabbed some clothes, his favourite blanket I stuffed them into a bag. I picked up Shippo and ran outside, leaving him in the street where I knew he would be safe. I ran inside and grabbed my clothes, 2 capes, and my drawing book with pencils. I stuffed them into a bag while grabbing my money sack and ran into Mum and Dad's room._

"_MUM, DAD, GET UP!" they wouldn't budge. That's when I noticed they weren't breathing. I took a closer look and saw blood, lots of blood. I realized they were dead. _

_ Tears streaming down my face I grabbed the money stash and ran outside to where Shippo was still asleep and watched the house burn down to ashes._

"_Farewell Mum, Dad. You'll always be in my heart."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I had woken up screaming. Mum, Dad and Shippo ran into my room, thinking I was being murdered. They sighed in relief when they saw I wasn't being murdered but started to worry again when they saw I was crying. Mum, Dad and Shippo comforted me until it was time to go back to sleep. Shippo, being the sweet little brother he is stayed with me. I lied down under the covers and snuggled up close to Shippo, falling into a dreamless sleep.

I got out of bed and went to grab a drink trying to be as quiet as I could so I don't wake up anyone. I filled the glass, sculled it and grabbed another to put next to my bed.

While walking to my room I started to smell smoke. I looked around and saw a fire in the living room.

"MUM, DAD, SHIPPO! GETUP! THERE IS A FIRE!"

Remembering what Mum and Dad told me in case of a fire, I ran to Shippo's room, grabbed some clothes, his favourite blanket I stuffed them into a bag. I picked up Shippo and ran outside, leaving him in the street where I knew he would be safe. I ran inside and grabbed my clothes, 2 capes, and my drawing book with pencils. I stuffed them into a bag while grabbing my money sack and ran into Mum and Dad's room.

"MUM, DAD, GET UP!" they wouldn't budge. That's when I noticed they weren't breathing. I took a closer look and saw blood, lots of blood. I realized they were dead. Then it hit me. My dream, it is coming true.

Tears streaming down my face I grabbed the money stash and ran outside to where Shippo was still asleep and watched the house burn down to ashes.

"Farewell Mum, Dad. You'll always be in my heart."

I picked up Shippo and wrapped him in his blanket. I put on a cape and prepared for a long hike into town.

For those who don't know, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am your average 15 year old. I have browns eyes, a slim body and black hair just under my shoulder blades. A creamy complexion and light pink coloured lips. I have a Mum and a Dad, but they are dead now and I am still contemplating on how to break it to Shippo.

Shippo, my brother, is a little fox- demon, he has an orange tail, like a fox, bright orange hair, green eyes and fangs. Shippo isn't my real brother; we adopted him at the age of 2. His real parents were killed by demons and I'm worried about how he will take having his other parents kill too.

The sun started to rise and Shippo started to stir awake.

"Kagome?" He asked yawning.

"Yes Shippo?" I asked sweetly, trying not to cry.

"Where are we going? Where are Mum and Dad? Why are you crying?" He asked. When he mentioned Mum and Dad I couldn't help but cry.

"We are going to the village, Mum and Da-" I took a deep breath and tried again. "Mum and Dad are with your real parents." I said.

His eyes watered and he started to cry. Wrapping his small arms around me he sobbed into my neck.

"Shhhhhhh it's okay." I soothed.

"Why (sob) are (sob) we (sob) going (sob) to the (sob) village(sob)?"

"Our house was burnt down, so we are going there for shelter." I said trying to be the big sister.

The village was coming up ahead. That was when I smelt something strange.

"Shippo, can you smell that?" I asked as his senses are better than mine.

"It smells (sniff) like ashes." He said.

That's when I saw the smoke. I started to run towards to village to find everything up in flames.

"No." I said.

That's when I felt the presence of someone- or something I should say.

"Who's there?" I yelled. No answer. "Show yourself!" I heard laughing. I was scared. Very scared but I wouldn't let it show. Shippo realising what was happening held onto me tighter.

"Well, well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A man walked out of the shadow. "Well boys, we have 2 survivors, a girl and her baby brother. Aww, Where is your family baby?" He fake cried.

"Get away from us." I growled. He smiled.

"We didn't want survivors, so you have to d-" All of a sudden his head came off. I screamed, covered Shippo's face and turned away.

His group stared at the boss in shock and then someone yelled out.

"Retreat. Retreat." The group started running away.

When all of them disappeared I could still feel the presence of someone. That was when some else walked out of the shadows, a girl. She had long brown hair tied into a pony tail, she was wearing warrior clothing and was holding a large boomerang dripping with blood. Next to her was a cat looking thing. It was a creamy colour with black features.

"Hey! You okay?" She asked.

"Yes we are fine. Thank you for saving us." I said.

"No probs. My name is Sango and this here is Kirara" She said pointing to the cat.

"My name is Kagome and this is my little brother Shippo." I said.

Shippo jump down from my arms and ran over to Kirara.

"She is very cute." He said to Sango.

"Thank you, you can ride her if you like." Sango said.

"What do you mean? How?" He asked. While he questioned Sango Kirara grew really big.

"That is how." Sango said as Shippo looked at Kirara in amazement.

"WOW!" he exclaimed.

"Hop on." I said.

He jumped up and hopped onto her back. Kirara then shot off into the air and started to circle around us.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" he called down to us.

'_It's good to have something to take his mind off Mum and Dad'_ I thought _'I feel so sorry for him'_

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I was coming here for refuge when I saw the smoke. I ran to the village to find it up in flames. That was when I heard you. I listened to what the man was saying and realised he was a bandit. Seeing as you needed help I killed him for you." She explained.

"Thanks again about that." She nodded.

"Why are you here?" She asks me.

"I woke up last night to find our house on fire. I saved Shippo but couldn't save my parents as they were already dead. I hiked here to find refuge, but the place was alite and then those bandits came out and were about to kill us, you know the rest."

"Where will you go now?" She asked.

"Well I don't have a family now so I don't know." I said sadly.

"Would you like to come with me to the closest village? I know some people there, they might take you in." She explained.

"I would love to, thank you."

"It will take over a week and it will be dangerous, but Kirara and I will protect you."

"Thank you, how can I repay you?" I asked.

"You don't need to repay me, I am honoured to help you."

Somehow I knew Sango and I would become great friends.


	2. change

**KAGOME POV**

I stared at the stars thinking about what had just happened. The fire was about the go out so I stood up and chucked on a few more sticks. We were camping out in the forest.

Sango and I decided to get going straight away because we didn't want the bandits to come back. Now we are camping out in a clearing in the forest.

Everyone else is asleep, but me. It is so hard to sleep when your family is dead, village destroyed and there is a chance you could get killed in your sleep.

I sighed and rolled over. Kirara, hearing me, came over.

"I'm alright." I said. She growled.

"Okay, I'll try to get to sleep." I sighed again and shut my eyes. Sleep overtaking me in seconds. After a while a dream came to me.

"_Come in Kirara, we have to catch up with the others!" Shippo called out._

_I smiled. _

"_Hey Guys, can we set up a camp? It's almost night." I said._

"_Sure." Sango replied. All of a sudden she gritted her teeth._

_SLAP! THUMP!_

"_PERVERT!!!" we all rolled our eyes. Nice Miroku nice._

"_If you ever touch me again, I'll personally kill you in your sleep." She growled._

"_I'll be careful Miroku, sleep with one eye open from now on." InuYasha laughed._

_ I looked at InuYasha and smiled. He smiled back, but there was something in his eye. Something that looked a lot like……..love.'_

I felt something wet on my face. I looked up to find Kirara sitting on my chest, licking me.

"YUCK, Kirara, that is gross." I scrambled back.

"meow"

"Finally you are up" Sango said.

"Sorry, I'm a deep sleeper." I replied.

"Yep, one time it took us 5 buckets of water to wake her up." Shippo piped in.

"It did not." I frowned/glared at him.

"Fine it only took 2." Shippo mumbled.

"That's better."

"2 is still a lot." Sango said.

"I know but it is better than 5." I sighed.

"Good point." She agreed.

I stood up and stretched. Looking around I grabbed my bag and walked up to Sango.

"Hey do you have any clothes I can borrow, I'm in good need of a bath and my clothes need wash." I asked.

"Sure, in my bag there should be a dress."

**(A/N: I don't know what they actually wore back in the feudal era so they will just wear clothes kinda like ours.)**

I walked over and grabbed a dress out her bag. It was purple and has a black dragon climbing up the left side. The skirt is flowing and doesn't cut down my movement. The neckline is like a singlet and the rim of the neckline, hem and sleeves are black.

I folded it over my arm and went towards the hot springs. When I got there, I got undressed, threw my dirty clothes into the hot-spring, hung my clean dress over a tree branch.

Hopping into the spring, I sighed in content as the hot water loosened the tight muscles I didn't know I had. After a moments soak, I started to clean my clothes. Scrubbing them, and then soaking them until the mud, stains and smell came out. Then I pulled a rag out of my bag and started to scrub my body clean.

When done, I soaked for a little bit longer before hopping out, grabbing another piece of cloth, bigger than the last and dried myself, slipping on the dress and grabbing the wet clothes I started to make my way back to the camp.

Halfway there someone stepped in front of me. He had long orange hair and black eyes. He wore simple black top and pants with no shoes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"My name is Graelle (gray-el) of the skies and I just want to give you a gift." He replied.

"Wha-" he hit me over the head and darkness over took me.

**GRAELLE POV**

When Kagome fell to the ground I pulled 2 bowls, a jar of mixed yokai blood, a knife, a rag and some herbs out of a bag and started the procedure.

Lying her flat on her back, palms facing up I sprinkled the herbs all around pouring the blood of the yokai's into a bowl I chanted a spell over it. Then I slit her wrist letting the blood flow into the other bowl. When enough blood came out I rapped the rag around it to stop the bleeding. Chanting a spell over her blood I tipped it into the yokai's blood bowl and chanted yet another spell.

I turned to Kagome and opened her mouth. Grabbing the bowl of blood I tipped it down her throat, making sure every drop was gone. Light then encased her and I knew my job here was done. Picking up my stuff I put her cape over her and tucked a letter in her hand.

Summoning my power, I returned to the land of the Gods.

**KAGOME POV**

I woke to find myself lying on the ground of the forest. Looking around the memories of before came rushing to me. The strange man in black, the gift, being knocked out.

I felt something in my hand and looked to see what it was. It was a letter with my name on the front in very fancy writing, opening it I read it aloud.

'_Dear Kagome,_

_I know you are probably very confused at the moment, but everything will come good if you follow these instructions._

_Look into the mirror encased in the same envelope as this letter._

_DO NOT stop at the village. Keep travelling with Sango._

_Search for InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru and get them to join your group._

_Get everyone to train you._

_Destroy Naraku. Only you can kill Naraku, make sure no one else tries to or we will all die._

_DO NOT show any one this letter._

_I'm sorry about knocking you out as well, but it was necessary. Please forgive me, I'll be near if you need help, just call out my name._

_Signed Graelle'_

I looked at the letter in shock. Mirror in the envelope… impossible. I picked up the envelope and was about the put the letter back when I felt something bumpy inside. Looking in there was a small mirror. Pulling it out I stared at it.

"How the hell am I to look at myself in this small thing." I thought aloud. Then the mirror started pulsing and turned into a full body mirror. It was straight at the bottom with 6 feet holding it up. It went straight and then started to curve into a point in the middle of the top. It had a flower under the point of the frame with vine like lines weaving around the frame from the left stopping when it reached the right side of the flower.

"Wow, that is co- OH MY GOD!"

Looking in the mirror I saw me, but it wasn't a human me, it was a yokai me. I had silver and purple in each eye, a black stripe running down from each eye, a purple teardrop on my forehead, I had a black fluffy tail with silver and purple sprinkled through it, silver and purple all through my hair. I had 2 stripes on each wrist, 2 on either side of both knees, one on each shoulder and one on either side of my waist.

"Wow!" I yelled "I have to show Shippo and Sango!" I looked at the mirror.

'_Now how do you shrink it?' _At the thought it shrunk into its small size.

Picking up the rest of my stuff, I ran to the campsite, not noticing the gold eyed man who was watching everthing.


	3. Sorry

I'm sorry to say but I am deleting this story unless someone wants to adopt it. Go ahead. I am stuck for ideas and prefer The Seerer. If it isn't adopted in 2 months time, I am deleting it.

Sorry

-Jappa


	4. last chap by me

I just realised I didn't publish this chapter so....

**KAGOME POV**

"Sango! Shippo!" I yelled, when I was almost at the campsite.

"What?" They yelled back,

"CHECK THIS OUT!" With that I jumped into a tree and somersaulted into the middle of the campsite.

Sango and Shippo looked at me in shock.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"The one and only." I smiled.

"What happened?" Shippo asked.

"Well, I was on my way back from the bath when this guy named Graelle stepped in front of me saying he wanted a gift. Then he knocked me out and I woke up like this with a mirror next to me. Then he comes back and tells me not to stop at the village and to find the InuYasha and Sesshomaru people whoever they are." I said in a blur.

"Wow." Sango said eyes wide.

"Also I was wondering if you could train me in the art of fight, one on one, weapon, any type. Please." I asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Sango smiled.

"THANK YOU!" I wrapped my arms around her, trying not to kill her.

"Now. Do you know who InuYasha and Sesshomaru are?" I asked.

"Umm…………" Sango bit her lip.

"I take that as a no." I sighed.

"Sorry." She said

"That's alright. Maybe my dream will tell me." I smiled.

"Dream?" Shippo asked

"Yeah, my dreams seem to tell me the future. Strange huh?" I stood up and stretched

"Well I'm going to sleep, it's been a big day for me, night." I lied down and the last thing I heard was

"Do you think she realises its midday?" Shippo whispered

"No, but she does look pret…."

I fell into a deep slumber, hoping to find out who these InuYasha and Sesshomaru people were.

' "_Who's there?" I called out_

"_Anyone?" Then I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around to find a man standing there. He has silver hair and puppy dog ears. He is wearing red clothes and has molten gold eyes that I could get lost into._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_InuYasha, you?" he says_

"_Kagome." I answer_

"_What are you?" he asks while circling around me._

"_I'm An Inu-Yokai and a Seerer." I answered._

"_Seerer?" he ask…' _I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**INUYASHA POV**

I watched as the man, Graelle did the procedure on the girl, then left her with a note. After a moment the girl awoke and looked different to before the procedure.

She has silver and purple in each eye, a black stripe running down from each eye, a purple teardrop on my forehead, a fluffy tail with silver sprinkled through it, silver and purple all through my hair. She had 2 purple stripes on each wrist, 2 on either side of both knees, one on each shoulder and one on either side of her waist.

She looked next to herself and picked up the letter, reading it aloud.

"Dear Kagome," so her name is Kagome

"I know you are probably very confused at the moment, but everything will come good if you follow these instructions.

Look into the mirror encased in the same envelope as this letter.

DO NOT stop at the village. Keep travelling with Sango.

Search for InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru and get them to join your group." Why is me and my half brothers names in this?

"Get everyone to train you.

Destroy Naraku. Only you can kill Naraku, make sure no one else tries to or we will all die.

DO NOT show any one this letter. Crap, I don't think I am supposed to here this

I'm sorry about knocking you out as well, but it was necessary. Please forgive me, I'll be near if you need help, just call out my name.

Signed Graelle"

Kagome looked at the letter in shock, she then picked up the envelope and was about the put the letter back when she looked inside. Then she pulled out a mirror.

"How the hell am I to look at myself in this small thing." She thought aloud. Then the mirror started pulsing and turned into a full body mirror. It was straight at the bottom with 6 feet holding it up. It went straight and then started to curve into a point in the middle of the top. It had a flower under the point of the frame with vine like lines weaving around the frame from the left stopping when it reached the right side of the flower.

"Wow, that is co- OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Wow!" she yelled "I have to show Shippo and Sango!" she then looked at the mirror which shrunk after a moment.

Picking up the rest of her stuff, she ran off, not noticing me, who had see everything.


	5. adoption

Hi Guys,

Okay this story was adopted by my friend.

Her name is: Moonlight X Sunlight

Story URL: www. fanfiction. net/u/1774647/Moonlight_X_Sunlight (no spaces)

Hope you keep reading it.

Jappa


End file.
